What happens when Grandpa Rome visits
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "I came to visit my beloved grandson." The Great Roman Empire replied to him, but when he pulled back the covers Italy was no where to be found. "Apparently Italy has taken to a disappearing act."


"I came to visit my beloved grandson." The Great Roman Empire replied to him, but when he pulled back the covers Italy was no where to be found.

"Apparently Italy has taken to a disappearing act." Germany glared at the intruder. This man could not possibly be The Great Roman Empire. He just couldn't. He was to... to... Ugh! He was just to annoying to be The Great Roman Empire.

"I could have sworn he was here. Oh well~ So, you've never done it?" Germany blushed and cocked his gun at the man. He didn't have time for this. He needed some sleep before he had to train tomorrow. He had to be bright eyed and bushy tailed if he was going to train Italy tomorrow.

"Get out." He stated it clearly and rolled his eyes. He didn't need this. Italy wasn't even here.

"Don't be that way.~ I'll show you how! Come here~" Rome advanced toward him and he fired off a round. That idiot deserved it.

"OUT." Germany said one last time praying that the idiot would leave. He was worse than Italy. At least Italy had no idea what intercourse was and so he could not try and seduce him. Well, there was that one time, but that was him sleeping after his stupid brother had put ideas into his head right before bed. Stupid, stupid Prussia. Most of the time...

"You should have more respect for your elders." Germany groaned and placed his head in his hands. He didn't even leave when he shot at him.

"Why will you not leave?" Rome sat beside him. He could feel the way the bed slunk in from the other man's weight. He put his arm around Germany's shoulders.

"If you learn then you can do it with others and be good at it. You can still pretend it's your first time. They won't know. You don't know how many girls I fooled with that. I even fooled... You don't need to know about that. It's actually why Romano is so grumpy all of the time." Germany lifted his head when Rome started talking. He wasn't sure if he should stop and ask what happened with Romano, but he didn't really care.

"Does that really work?" Germany found himself asking and Rome smiled at him. Apparently he took that as he would sleep with the man.

"Of course it works! Would Grandpa Rome lie to you?" The look Germany was giving him obviously said yes.

"Whatever. Just-" Germany was cut short when Rome placed his lips against Germany's own.

Germany didn't even realize what was happening until the kiss was over. It was short, chaste, and a bit disappointing. He was expecting more from such a slut. Pardon, man whore fit him better.

"Well, we should get to it. Strip." Germany's fist collided with Rome's face sending him falling to the ground with a very loud thud. If Prussia was in the house he would have heard it for sure. Thank goodness he was at... Can... Canadia? Canawa? Cleveland? It didn't matter. The point was he wasn't there.

"Verpiss Dich!" Germany shouted at him. Rome jumped off the ground and threw Germany upon the bed.

"That's not very nice I bet. I didn't really understand what you said, but I can imagine it wasn't very nice!" Rome climbed on top of Germany and pinned his hands above his head.

"I said fuck off!" Germany tried to struggle, but Rome held tight. He was only using one hand too. Rome grabbed he tie from the night stand that had been conveniently placed there for when he woke the next morning.

"I knew it wasn't very nice." Rome tied Germany's hands to the bed post and smirked down at him.

"Let me go." He stated it in such a strong voice it would have sent Russia running, oh but not this man. This man just laughed and pressed his lips against Germany's.

"Mm!" Germany yanked at the tie while Rome ripped his shirt apart bit by bit.

"Stop struggling. You will only make it harder on yourself by doing so." Germany rammed his foot into Rome's stomach and yanked at the tie again. It wasn't going to loosen up.

"Urgh. I was going to be nice about this, but not anymore!" Rome yanked off Germany's shorts in one swift motion.

"Let me go!" Germany yelled as Rome lifted up his toga to reveal his large erection.

"Be quiet and take it like a man." Germany's eyes widened as Rome lined up his erection against Germany's entrance. They shared a look together. One of pure fear and a bit of resentment and the other of arrogance. Then, Rome pushed in, in one swift motion that fully sheathed him inside of the other.

"Gah!" Germany's eyes widened and he gasped in pain. He clenched his teeth together. He had felt worse pain than this. He could take and he would take it like a man.

Rome started moving. He thrust in and out, in and out. Over and over again. Germany tried to keep his voice in, but it hurt a lot. It felt as though he was being ripped in half slowly, that is until Rome hit a certain spot inside of him that made him groan in pleasure.

"OH! I found it~" Rome practically sang as he aimed for that spot.

"AH! Oh! Fuck..." Germany moaned and groaned as Rome thrust against that spot. It felt so good. So amazingly good.

Rome started stroking his cock and Germany couldn't keep the moans from slipping from his lips.

"I-I'm cumming!" Germany moaned as his vision went pure white as he came. Shortly after he felt something warm fill him as Rome rode out his orgasm.

* * *

><p>Italy woke up half way through Germany having intercourse with Grandpa Rome. He was going to say something, but he figured it would be better if he didn't. He was kind of glad he decided to sleep on the other side of the bed today, though, he did wonder if Germany noticed Prussia hiding behind America...<p>

* * *

><p>A.N. This is for my awesome friend who was wondering why there wasn't any of this pairing. So, here it is. The only one that I'm aware of. Hope everyone likes it and reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


End file.
